


Intermezzo Inferno

by GrayRainbow173



Series: Braving the Elements [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Romance, Title Changed, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayRainbow173/pseuds/GrayRainbow173
Summary: COMPLETE: Kathryn and Seven take that next step in their relationshipSequel to my story 'Suppressive Fire' but can be read as a stand-alone if you don't mind some spoilers.Mind the different rating!Changed the title so it fits better in the series.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Braving the Elements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894309
Comments: 38
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after as many dates as you would like them to have after their first date in 'Supressive Fire'. I don't want to offend anyone so I kept the timeline vague. 
> 
> Kathryn and Seven are just having some fun in this story while also taking their relationship to a deeper level. The 'consequences' from the last story do not play an important role.

Kathryn had a hard time catching her breath. They had practically run back to her quarters and when they had entered, Seven had pushed her against the closed door with quite some force, causing what breath she had left to escape her lungs as Seven crushed her against the door with her own body.

Seven immediately attacked Kathryn’s neck with her mouth. Lips and teeth nipping at the skin and her tongue soothing whatever marks she made. Meanwhile her hands were scrambling to find their way under Kathryn’s shirt. For a moment Seven was grateful that the Captain wasn’t wearing her uniform as that would mean multiple layers but that thought quickly disappeared as her fingers found the smooth skin of Kathryn’s stomach. 

Kathryn envied Seven’s laser focus and speed. She knew she was not as young as her lover and the Borg enhancements had their advantages but still she did not want to fall behind. So her hands found their way into Seven’s hair, as always the place where she would start. Freeing the golden strands from their pins had become one of her favorite pastimes and feeling the waves of soft hair flow through her fingers was enough to further ignite the passion within her. 

Seven reluctantly moved back a little while keeping her mouth firmly attached to the place where Kathryn’s neck and shoulder met, the place where normally the Captain’s pips were proudly displayed. It was a very sensitive spot for her Kathryn and she did not want to move on just yet but her hands needed more room to unbutton the shirt they had been under, hungry for more and finally succeeding, revealing the red bra underneath.

Kathryn grinned as she heard Seven groan against her skin as the red bra was revealed, knowing the impact the color had on her lover. She had chosen the bra with care, hoping that the night would turn out exactly as it seemed to do. Nerves fluttered through her as more of her skin was revealed to Seven but they were quickly replaced with butterflies as both of Seven’s hands moved up from her stomach to cover her breasts through the bra.

Seven knew the color of the undergarment was not an accident and it certainly wasn’t a standard Starfleet issue. The red seemed to inflame her even more as she felt the need to touch and kiss and lick Kathryn all over. When her hands touched the satin of the bra cups and felt the nipples harden underneath, the fire inside her roared and all thought left her. 

Kathryn was keeping her hands steady on Seven’s shoulders as she needed to anchor herself against the sensations the young woman was causing inside her. From the moment she had professed her love to her, they had been unable to keep their hands away from each other to such an extent that Kathryn had been worried they were moving too fast. 

Seven was still very inexperienced and the dating and everything it entailed was new territory for her. Kathryn did not want to overwhelm her and wanted to make sure that they were going at a pace that Seven was comfortable with. But it had always been Kathryn who had to pull the brakes as Seven seemed to know quite well how to follow her own instincts. 

Pulling the brakes was becoming more and more difficult. She had been in this quadrant for over seven years now, seven years without the real touch of a lover and she was burning up. It had been easier in the first few years but then Seven had joined her crew... beautiful Seven walking around in those tight biosuits and looking at her with those piercing blue eyes… the fire inside her had swelled up to the point that it was consuming her. She would not be able to stop this time. 

Seven released Kathryn’s neck as her eyes wanted to feast on the sight of the red bra just like her hands were doing. Moving back so she was standing upright again her eyes briefly moved up to check the look in Kathryn’s eyes. The desire she saw there was irresistible, it was a fire that mirrored the one burning inside herself but then the look turned slightly serious. Despite their current situation Kathryn was still thinking. 

“Seven…” Kathryn could not get her voice to her normal volume but she did not care. She had to get the words out one way or the other. “If you want to stop… if you want to wait… which is fine… we have to stop now… because I don’t think I will be able to, if you keep doing what you are doing.”

Seven briefly considered the words but it was hard to focus on their meaning as her eyes kept being drawn down to the red bra and the flush that covered Kathryn’s face, neck and chest. Her chest… which was heaving with labored breaths, making the muscles and curves stand out even more, distracting her. 

She could see Kathryn’s pulse in the veins in her neck and could hear her heartbeat hammering away. As much as Kathryn tried to calm herself down to tell her it would be alright to wait, her body told a very different story. A story she knew resonated with every fiber of her own being. 

Kathryn tried to control her breathing as she looked at Seven’s burning eyes which were still roaming over her revealed skin. She almost regretted stopping her and she hoped that Seven would choose not to stop but she also knew she had to be the responsible one. She had to give Seven the choice to stop if she wanted to.

Meanwhile Seven’s mind was catching up as the fire was slowly receding a bit to make room for her thoughts. She did not want to stop but she also knew what Kathryn meant when she said that if they continued she would not be able to stop. They would go all the way tonight and Seven had been nervous about that for some time. 

Loving Kathryn and exploring her body was everything she wanted but baring herself to her lover, showing her her imperfections and especially the implants that were still scarring her body… that idea was holding her back.

“I want this, Kathryn. I want you.” Seven finally replied while looking Kathryn straight in the eyes. “But I am afraid that you… that you…”

She could not finish her sentence as she could not find the right words. The fire inside her and the shame she felt because of her implants made it impossible to tell Kathryn what she really meant.

Kathryn quickly placed both her hands on Seven’s face, keeping her eyes locked in her gaze. “What are you afraid of Seven? Tell me, please.”

“I am afraid that you will find me unappealing. Because of my implants and scars…” Seven’s voice trailed off as she did not know how to describe all of her imperfections. “You are so beautiful, so perfect and I… I am not.”

Kathryn was blown away. How could this gorgeous creature not see how beautiful she was? “You are beautiful, Seven. You are perfect to me and for the last time… I don’t care about your implants. They are a part of you and they are beautiful too.”

Seven’s head dipped down despite still being held by Kathryn’s hands. She needed to make Kathryn understand as she clearly didn’t see what she meant yet. “Not all of my implants are like my facial implants. I know you like them and I know they are not that ugly… but my other implants are more like the ones on my arms… they are not as… tidy.”

Kathryn paused, wanting to choose her next words with care. She had seen the implants on Seven’s arms as they played Velocity and she knew what Seven meant. The implants there were more grown into her flesh, blurring the boundaries between human flesh and Borg mesh. 

But she did not care and she had to make Seven see that. She wanted to explore her, find out every little implant and discover if they were all as sensitive as the ones on Seven’s face. Because whenever her lips would touch those she could feel shivers run through the former Borg drone. Kathryn knew she was not going to develop an implant fetish any time soon but they were a part of Seven, her Seven, and that is why she loved them.

“Seven everyone has insecurities about their own body.” She told her. “I, for example, have worried that you would find me too old.”

At that Seven’s eyes snapped back to her own and Kathryn could see the confusion in them so she continued. 

“I am quite a bit older than you Seven and that has... its consequences.” She continued. “My skin is not as tight or as soft as it used to be and I am always concerned that I will put on too much weight or lose shape.”

“That is ridiculous Kathryn.” Seven told her not too gently. “You are not old.”

Kathryn smiled, not being put down by Seven’s blunt reply. “I know it does not make much sense but like I said, everyone has insecurities. That is normal and as long as we do not let them stand in our way of finding happiness and love, it is okay.”

“Still I think your human insecurities might be on a slightly different scale than my worries about my implants.” Seven countered, not quite ready to put her own fears into the mundane category of human insecurity. 

“Are they?” Kathryn countered while running her fingers over the starburst implant near Seven’s ear. “We all want to look different than we do. We all see qualities in others that we wished we had ourselves. Surely you must have seen the jealous looks many of the female crewmembers shoot your way?”

Seven wondered at her words. She had seen the looks but had not realized they were looks of jealousy. “I always thought they were looks of disgust because I was Borg.”

Kathryn blinked at her, lost for words for a moment that Seven could misinterpret those looks to such an extent. 

She had been very aware of the looks herself and not just those of jealousy. The biosuits the Doctor had designed for Seven left very little to the imagination when it came to Seven’s curves and she had always felt irritated by that. At first she thought she was feeling jealous herself but then she realized she was irritated by how the suits invited the not so innocent stares of some of the crew on board. 

When she was being completely objective she could not blame them as she knew she had been staring herself. But she could not be objective when it came to Seven and she had always felt a fierce protectiveness when she had seen the looks of lust thrown Seven’s way. The only thought that had slightly calmed her down was knowing that Seven could snap anyone’s neck without any effort if they made a wrong move against her.

“Trust me Seven, they were not looks of disgust.” She told her as calmly as she could. “I do hope you never thought _I_ looked at you that way.”

Seven had to smile at that. While she had dismissed the looks the other crewmembers had shot her over the years and never really analyzed them much, she had paid close attention to the way Kathryn looked at her. 

It helped that she could see and hear more than a human could. She could see Kathryn blushing before the increased capillary blood flow in the skin would be noticeable to others. However, even before the visual responses were present, she would hear the increase in her pulse. This was mostly due to the fact that on some level she was always listening for Kathryn’s heartbeat. It was often the change in pulse that would make her look up and then notice Kathryn staring at her.

She had wondered at the reasons behind the stares and at first she had researched the symptoms of fear which had seemed quite similar. But considering that Kathryn had never pulled away from her but had only moved closer, allowing Seven to become her friend, she had started to hope and dream that the Captain could actually look at her with passion. 

Ever since they had started dating, her theories had been confirmed and now whenever she caught Kathryn looking at her, she could clearly see that the cause was not disgust nor fear.

“No.” She replied as she pulled herself back from her memories of studying the Captain’s responses. “I know you do not look at me like that.”

“Good.” Kathryn said as her hands were now stroking Seven’s arms, feeling the irregularities in the texture of her skin and implants through the material of her biosuit. “Now I understand that you are afraid but know that I love you. Let me prove it to you.”

It was a bit cheesy to say and Kathryn quickly added her crooked smile as she looked up into Seven’s eyes. She desperately wanted to reclaim the fire they had found only moments ago and knowing that Seven was insecure meant that she wanted to show her, more than ever, how beautiful she was.

Kathryn leaned in and stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on the arch of Seven’s ocular implant. 

Seven sighed as she felt Kathryn’s warm lips touch her, realizing that she did not have to be afraid of the woman before her or her reactions. Instead she was filled with love and gratitude that Kathryn wanted to be with her, wanted her... 

Knowing that Kathryn battled with insecurities too, even though she was perfect in her eyes, actually helped. She understood the desire to kiss those insecurities away and she decided to make it her life’s mission to make sure that Kathryn felt beautiful every single day. 

She raised her head as she recaptured Kathryn’s lips with her own for a brief kiss. Then she placed her forehead against Kathryn’s and looked into her eyes. “Thank you.”

Kathryn smiled up at her and then to Seven’s surprise spun them around and pressed the young woman against the wall this time, kissing her and making her thoughts and insecurities melt away into the inferno of their passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more action and less talking. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues right where we left off.
> 
> Side note: I like to imagine Seven's suit working in a similar way as Spider-man's as shown in Spider-Man Homecoming: push a button and then it becomes skintight and I guess vice versa. Now Kathryn just has to find the button...

Kathryn took advantage of Seven’s surprise by giving her own hands freedom to explore. Releasing Seven’s upper arms she moved her hands slowly upwards, to the back of her neck in search for the button of the biosuit which would release the tension in the garment, making it possible for her to finally remove it. 

While moving her hands she kept her eyes locked with Seven’s, making sure that she would catch any sign of hesitation or fear. But the fire was back, making the blue eyes even more intense than they usually were. 

Maybe it was the intensity of Seven’s look or the fire within herself but Kathryn could not find the damn button. Feeling frustrated and starting to feel a bit embarrassed at being unable to perform this first step she felt her cheeks heat up again. 

Seven smiled seeing her frustration and was already moving her own hand to join Kathryn’s fumbling ones but then stopped.

“Do you want me to help?” She asked. Perhaps this was all part of Kathryn’s plan.

“I am sorry.” Kathryn replied with a sigh. “I can’t find it.”

 _God, please don’t let this be a sign for the rest of the night._ Kathryn prayed. She was supposed to be the experienced one, she was supposed to show Seven a good time. But hearing the words she just spoke to her lover made her cringe inside.

Thankfully, Seven did not seem to overthink them as much as Kathryn was and she gently moved her hand up and grasped Kathryn’s right hand in her own. Instead of completing the task for her she guided her fingers to the button, pressing it together. 

Immediately the material eased up, pulling slightly back from Seven’s skin. Kathryn marveled at the Doctor’s ingenuity for a moment as she looked at the result but that thought quickly left her head.

Her hands were still at the back of Seven’s neck where the suit was opening up, like an invisible zipper was pulled down along the top of Seven’s spine. Kathryn’s hands started to follow the material as it spilled open, stroking her hands over skin that had not felt her touch before. 

Standing on her tiptoes she moved her hands all the way down, over Seven’s shoulder blades but then could not reach any further. So instead she moved them forwards, pulling the material of the biosuit with her as she bared Seven’s shoulders, collarbones and then her chest. 

Seven was breathing heavily now, keeping her eyes trained on the concentrated expression on Kathryn’s face. The feeling of her hands moving across her skin was exhilarating and she could feel her nanoprobes sing inside her. 

Because of the biosuit, Kathryn had sort of known what to expect. Everyone with eyes in their head could see how much Seven was blessed in the chestal area but still… seeing her beautiful full breasts finally on display took her breath away. 

Seven wore no bra as she did not need one because of the suit and there were no implants covering her breasts. Kathryn wondered at the extreme softness of Seven’s skin as her hands moved to cup both breasts in her hands, wanting to feel their weight while stroking her thumbs over perfectly shaped nipples. 

The moan coming from Seven stopped them both. Seven was a bit shocked as she had not realized she was the one making the sound, a complete uncontrolled reaction and clear evidence of her arousal. Not an entirely new experience as she had experimented with her own body before but having the feelings pulled from her body by Kathryn’s hands made them all the more powerful and almost overwhelming.

Kathryn felt the moan go straight to her core, further sparking the fire that was raging there and causing her to take the next step as she lowered her head to kiss her way down from Seven’s collarbone, through the valley between her breasts and taking her right nipple into her mouth.

As she started sucking on it she felt Seven’s hand move into her hair as if to hold her head into place. Meanwhile Kathryn's other hand was giving the other nipple a similar treatment as she did not want it to feel left out. The taste and feel of Seven’s hardening nipple in her mouth made her groan herself as she was finally making her fantasies into a reality. 

After staying in that position for several minutes, on occasion switching her mouth and hands from left to right, she realized she could not keep standing like this forever. She had two options. Move lower down, the direction she most desperately wanted to go, to take the rest of the biosuit off. Or move back up, which did not seem as appealing but she did so anyway.

Seven’s eyes had closed as Kathryn was kissing, licking and sucking her as she could no longer keep them open and still remember how to breath. When Kathryn stopped and she felt her head move back up, despite her hand trying to keep her close to her body, she opened her eyes looking down to see what was wrong. 

“Shall we…” Kathryn quickly cleared her throat as her voice had sounded all hoarse. “Shall we continue this in the bedroom?”

Seven looked around, only now realizing that they were still standing right next to the door of the Captain’s quarters. They had not even made it properly inside yet. 

Unable to answer she gave her lover an excited nod and let Kathryn pull her to the adjoining room. 

Seven’s head was trying to clear itself a bit so she would not fall. She felt a bit awkward. Not because she was heading into the Captain’s bedroom, she could not be happier about that. But because the front of her biosuit was dangling in front of her body as she moved. Quickly she grabbed the long sleeves with her free hand before she could trip over them and ruin the moment.

Kathryn did not waste any time when she reached her bed and quickly spun around to face Seven again, only then noticing her holding her suit up.

“Let me help you with that.” Kathryn offered with her crooked grin back into place. 

Before she could take the suit into her own hands however, she felt Seven’s hands stop her. Fear sliced through her, thinking she had finally scared Seven off.

Seven was anything but scared. The short walk had cleared her head and she was more than ready to keep playing. 

“Thank you, but I believe it is my turn.” She told Kathryn with a very serious expression on her face and without any more words she ripped the top half of the suit off so it would not get in the way while still keeping the rest of her body covered and waiting to be revealed by her lover.

Kathryn stared at her with her mouth hanging open. That had to be one of the sexiest things she had ever heard and seen. Also, she could not deny the thrill that had gone through her at the obvious show of strength. 

Seven smiled at the surprised look on her Captain’s face and moved in to close her mouth with another kiss. Wrapping Kathryn in her arms again she roamed her hands all over her back. One hand moved to tangle her fingers in auburn hair while the other traveled down to cover Kathryn’s ass which was still covered by her black pants. 

After Seven removed her shirt, which had been left hanging open, Kathryn was panting so Seven broke the kiss and moved her lips to her right ear. 

“I like your red bra.” She whispered causing goosebumps to spread all over Kathryn’s body. “But it has to go now.”

Seven’s clever fingers found and released the clasp without any problems and then slowly moved up to her lover’s shoulders to take the straps down. All of this was done at an incredible slow pace and Kathryn felt herself squirm in Seven’s arms. For someone so new to all of this, Seven sure knew how to tease.

When her arms had been pulled through the straps Seven slowly pulled the cups away from Kathryn's body and then unceremoniously tossed the bra to a corner of the room.

Kathryn could only stare at her young lover as the most adorable look appeared on her face. It was a similar one she had seen when Seven was at work, for example when they had studied the Omega particles together. It was a look of intense concentration but also of wonder. 

This time however the look was completed with a burning fire, a hunger that made Kathryn’s mouth run dry.

Feeling Seven’s hands, both her human hand and the one covered in Borg metal, start their exploration caused shivers to run up and down her spine. The different sensation of the human and metal tipped fingers pinching her nipples was delicious.

Seven was mesmerized by the feeling of the soft skin and logged every bit of information about Kathryn’s reactions to her memory. Every hitch in breath, every shiver she wanted to remember so she knew what movements were most successful in arousing her lover. 

Soon her hands weren’t enough and she knelt down in front of Kathryn so her face was at the same height as her chest. Keeping her hands in place she briefly looked up to see if her actions were still okay. 

Having Seven kneel in front of her and then look up at her with those beautiful blue eyes was enough to make Kathryn stumble. She quickly reached out and placed one hand on Seven’s shoulder, anchoring herself, while the other softly stroked her cheek. 

Seven leaned into the touch for a moment, closing her eyes but then she quickly opened them again as she wanted to continue what she had been doing. Taking Kathryn’s responses as a good sign she added her lips and mouth to the exploration of her breasts, trying to copy everything that Kathryn had done to her. 

Kathryn could not keep quiet as Seven’s clever tongue swept across her nipple. She moved both her hands to Seven’s shoulders now so she would not fall over, all the while keeping her eyes trained on the blond head moving against her chest. 

Seven felt more alive than ever, as if all her senses were overloading with information from Kathryn. When her lover started to moan, the vibrations moved through her chest into Seven’s tongue and she answered them with groans of her own. Never had she imagined human contact to feel this good. 

After several blissful moments Seven’s roaming hands left Kathryn’s back which she had been massaging as she also tried to keep her lover balanced. They then moved to the front, slowly tracing circles around a perfectly shaped navel and then turning lower, spurred on to follow the delicious scents that Seven’s sensitive nose was picking up. 

Stopping at the hem of Kathryn’s pants Seven moved back her head to look up. Kathryn had thrown back her head and closed her eyes while enjoying Seven’s ministration but now she woke up and her grey eyes met Seven’s blue ones.

While keeping their eyes locked, Seven undid the button off Kathryn's pants and then pulled the zipper down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me mean or call me a tease but I had to leave another cliffhanger for you. ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any thoughts on the technicalities behind the biosuit. And don't worry I will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not keep you in suspense any longer! Here is the next chapter and it starts off right where we left them.

Kathryn’s nails dug into Seven’s shoulders a little as she tried to remain standing while Seven slowly pulled down her pants and fingers trailed over the skin of her thighs that was revealed to Seven’s hungry eyes. 

Seven saw red, literally and figuratively as the Captain’s panties matched the lacy red bra that was lying in a corner somewhere. There was no logical explanation as to why the color had such an impact on her but it did. Seeing it hugging Kathryn’s hips while barely covering up the parts that she most desperately wanted to see, was enough to make her mouth water and a buzzing to fill her ears. 

Gently lifting one leg at the time Seven helped Kathryn remove the black pants completely while still wearing her ankle boots. These had to go next and the fastest way to do so was having Kathryn sit down and, seeing red, Seven was going for fast. 

Placing her hands firmly on Kathryn’s hips, feeling small shocks go through her fingers as they touched the lace there, she gently turned Kathryn’s hips and pushed her lover towards the bed.

Taking the hint and desperately wanting to sit down herself, Kathryn gingerly sat on the edge of her bed. She watched as Seven quickly pulled down the zippers of her boots, both at the same time and then took them off one by one, pulling the low socks with them to save time. 

Kathryn braced her hands behind her as she was now very aware that she was only wearing one more piece of clothing. She briefly wondered if she should take a page from Seven’s book and demand another turn at undressing her lover but she was distracted by Seven’s hands cupping her feet and then running up her calves. 

Seven loved Kathryn’s legs. They were so graceful but powerful at the same time. As she ran her hands over her calves, stroking them from knee to ankle, she could feel the muscles twitching beneath the skin. 

She looked up to see how her lover was doing and the sight took her breath away. Kathryn sitting on the bed, her breasts pushed forward as she had braced herself on her hands. Mouth slightly open as she took in short breaths which made her chest fall rapidly. Her auburn hair ran wild around her face, tousled from the time Seven’s hands had been running through them. Her eyes, burning, begging her to go on.

She smiled up at her before dipping down and placing a small kiss on Kathryn’s left knee, pulling a sound from her lover between a sigh and a moan. Then she moved in closer, softly pushing Kathryn’s knees open so she would have more space to move in while her tongue trailed a path from the knee up across her inner thigh.

Kathryn watched all of this in amazement but when the tongue started to travel upwards her eyes rolled back and she had to throw back her head as she let out a loud groan. 

Seven’s heart was beating away in her chest as she got closer and closer to the core of Kathryn’s arousal and the delicious smells that had gotten stronger as the evening progressed. Feeling almost like an animal she let out a growl as her lips touched the lace of the red underwear. Battling with herself she decided to tease her lover a bit more and follow the edge of the lace up, instead of down, stopping at the hip bone to suck on the skin there.

Hearing the growl coming from Seven, Kathryn couldn’t sit up anymore and fell back on her elbows, barely able to keep her head up so she could watch Seven’s next move. 

As Seven’s lips and teeth moved along the skin to the middle of the waistband of the panties, her hands came up to cup Kathryn’s breasts and give her nipples some much needed attention. While her hands were preoccupied Seven used her lips and teeth to get between the skin and the lace, finally grabbing the edge of the material and pulling it down with her teeth.

Unwilling to move her hands she waited for Kathryn to lift her hips so she would be able to pull the panties further down her legs. Kathryn tried but could not give her enough room so Seven let the material slip from her mouth and quickly looked up at her lover with her predator eyes.

“How attached are you to these?” She panted against Kathryn’s skin, the moving air making the skin and muscles of her stomach twitch.

“Not at all.” Kathryn gasped and then groaned loudly as Seven simple tore through the lace at both sides with her teeth, slightly grazing the skin at her hips and then simply pulling the rest of the ruined panties out of the way. 

Seven felt victorious, she had arrived at her price and while she had been hurrying to get there she took some time now to admire the view. Her hands let go of Kathryn’s breasts and slowly made their way down along her sides to her legs, spreading her thighs even further. 

Kathryn could not believe how turned on she was right now, never had any of her lovers made her feel like this. It might be the seven years of celibacy driving her crazy but the main reason, she knew, was that it was Seven doing this to her. That it were Seven’s burning blue eyes who looked at her like she wanted to eat her whole. 

“Kathryn?” Seven’s voice cut through the haze of her arousal and suddenly Kathryn noticed her hesitation. 

Seven felt unsure of what to do next. Before, she had been focused on getting Kathryn’s clothing out of the way but now she hesitated. When she had worshipped Kathryn’s breasts she had mainly copied Kathryn’s moves on her. Now she was terrified of doing something wrong. 

“Just follow you instincts.” Kathryn whispered as she briefly reached out a hand to stroke Seven’s cheek. “You are doing great so far.”

“Please tell me if I do something wrong.” Seven told her with a serious look. “Or if I hurt you.”

Kathryn nodded at her, bracing herself on both arms again and waited with anticipation what her young lover was going to do next. 

Seven recaptured the mood by first pressing a kiss on her left inner thigh and then doing the same on the right, only this time moving even higher up. Bringing her hands down she grasped both of Kathryn’s legs and draped them over her own shoulders so she could move in even closer, looping her arms around them and placing her hands on the inside of her thighs, keeping them open.

Kathryn’s head was spinning as she quickly crossed her ankles on Seven’s back. She silently applauded Seven on that excellent move but then focused all of her attention and energy on keeping her upper body upright so she could watch the blond head between her thighs. 

Seven’s fingers were shaking as she very gently opened up Kathryn’s nether lips. The smells finally decided her next move as she gingerly reached out her tongue and swiped it through the moisture that had collected there. The taste was wonderful and she quickly repeated the move over and over again, wanting to never stop tasting her lover.

Kathryn moaned while her elbows gave out and she fell back on the bed, her back arching up as she was overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure. Her hands shot down to open herself up more and to hold Seven’s head against her center, craving even more contact.

But Seven did not want to rush as she gave her tongue time to explore every little ridge and fold, dipping into Kathryn’s center and then moving up until she found her clit. Hearing the sounds coming from her lover, she finally gave in a little and focused her attention there.

Not wanting to have any part of her miss out she moved her fingers so her Borg hand was holding Kathryn’s folds open as she slowly slid the middle finger from her human hand inside Kathryn’s center.

Feeling Seven’s finger enter her, Kathryn had to close her eyes, not just at the sensation but at the knowledge that Seven was inside her, taking her as she had always dreamed she would. They were breathing as one, as they came together in that most fundamental of ways.

Seven was grateful that she had regained the knowledge about human relations she had gathered during her years on Voyager. She silently thanked her old self for making such elaborate reports on the subject as she found Kathryn’s g-spot without any trouble, pressing her finger at the sensitive tissue every time she moved in. 

Kathryn’s hands moved away from Seven’s hair and fisted in the sheets, trying to release some of the tension inside her as the pleasure she was feeling started to build towards a beautiful peak. Seven’s tongue was flicking at her clit at incredible speed while her finger kept pumping inside of her, hitting her g-spot every time.

“Oh Seven, please don’t stop.” She gasped as one of her hands moved to her own breasts to pinch her own nipple. “Don’t stop. Please… more.”

Seven was never going to stop. The taste of Kathryn was everything she wanted to taste for the rest of her life. Her tongue danced around the small bundle of nerves as the moisture her fingers brought out of Kathryn’s center kept adding to the taste. 

The moans and words that Kathryn’s gasped at her made her squirm and moan herself, the added vibrations on her clit causing Kathryn to become louder and louder.

As she added another finger inside her lover, she held them still for a moment and then started to curl them against the spongy wall at the same pace as her tongue. 

Crying out Kathryn moved both her hands back into Seven’s hair, arching up to look down at the golden head as she pushed it against her body. 

Seven was grateful that she did not need to breath as much as a normal human did. Her nose was pressed against Kathryn’s pubic bone, the small hairs there tickling her and obstructing her air flow. Her mouth was completely latched onto Kathryn’s flesh, giving her fingers just enough space to continue their onslaught inside.

Just as she was about to wonder if she needed to come up for air, Kathryn climaxed.

“Seven!” Kathryn was blinded by a pure white light as she kept crying out Seven’s name over and over again. The fire in her core spread to every fiber of her being, every nerve was sparkling as the pleasure took over her entire body. All she was aware of were Seven’s fingers inside her and her tongue still stroking her.

Fireworks went off inside Seven’s head as she felt Kathryn’s inner walls contract around her fingers while Kathryn's nails dug into her scalp. She did not care about the slight pain, about the discomfort of wanting to breathe or about her own burning arousal. All she cared about was Kathryn’s pleasure as it soared through her like a firestorm, consuming everything else in its path.

Sobbing, Kathryn finally pulled on Seven’s hair letting her know she needed to stop and then fell back on the mattress. Her bones felt like lava and she frantically tried to get her breathing back under control.

Seven very gently pulled her fingers out, licked them clean and then quickly caught her lover’s legs as they started to slide off her shoulders. Raising herself up from her kneeling position she hooked her arms under Kathryn’s knees and shoulders as she tenderly placed her properly on the bed. 

Lying down beside her, keeping her head up with her left hand, she softly stroked Kathryn’s side with her right, giving her time to come down from her high. Ignoring the still burning fire inside herself. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Any feedback is welcome as it is my first time writing a story like this.  
> O and don't worry. Seven (or Kathryn I suppose) will get her turn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone still reading this story. This is the fourth and final chapter.
> 
> There will be a few references to 'Suppresive Fire' in this chapter so if you still want to read that one and don't like spoilers, you might want to go and read that first.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy and as always, let me know if you do (or don't).

Kathryn hadn’t expected the night to go like that. When she had imagined her first time with Seven she had told herself that it would probably be awkward, like most first times. Now, she could barely remember her own name as she listened to her blood rushing in her ears.

When she finally regained some control over her limps she rolled to her side to face Seven and looked up in her blue eyes. She saw so many questions there but also a bit of pride. She ignored the shaking of her own fingers as she reached up to tuck some of Seven’s hair behind her ears.

“Seven… that was amazing.” She finally said even though amazing was a bit of an understatement. “I am guessing you did your research.”

“I did.” Seven confirmed proudly. “ _I_ am guessing by your reactions that it was wise to do so.”

Kathryn laughed at the smug expression on her lover’s face. She might have lost most of her memories a while back but at her core, her Seven was still the same. Eager to learn and always striving for perfection.

“I love you.” Kathryn suddenly said, needing the words to be said.

Seven’s grin turned into a soft smile as she gave Kathryn a gentle kiss. “I love you too.”

Kathryn sat up a little to lean over Seven as she quickly recaptured her lips but this time deepened the kiss. Ready to reclaim the fire and to repay Seven for the pleasure she had received. Plus, she was very eager to continue taking off that damn biosuit. 

This time it was Seven who laid back down on the bed as she let her lover take over, new nerves fluttered through her body and the still burning ache in her core flared up as Kathryn’s hands started to roam.

The wandering hands were briefly distracted at their journey down Seven’s body by her breasts but Kathryn finally passed them by and grabbed the frayed edges of the biosuit in her hands. 

The material was still loose so she could pull it down with ease, finally revealing the rest of Seven’s ribcage as her hands found soft skin and then the outline of more implants which protected and regulated Seven’s heart and lungs. 

Kathryn knew from recent experience how important these implants were and for a moment she was transported back to Sick Bay, watching the machines keeping Seven alive with tubes and wires connected to these implants. 

Seven felt Kathryn’s hesitation and her fears came back to her, wondering if there were more implants than her lover had anticipated or if they were more hideous than she had expected. 

“I am so glad these are doing their job again in keeping you alive.” Kathryn mumbled at her ear as Seven felt her fingers softly stroke over the implant covering her heart.

Seven’s eyes closed in relief and to let the sensation wash over her as Kathryn started to move her body down along Seven’s so that her lips could place a gentle kiss on the implants. 

The implants were as warm as the skin surrounding them but the contrast between the soft pliant skin and the smooth hard metal was quite a pleasant feeling on her lips. The edges, where the skin and metal blurred together, seemed to be the most sensitive and Kathryn experimented with her tongue and lips to make Seven sigh. 

Meanwhile her hands were still pulling at the material of the ruined biosuit, revealing Seven’s toned stomach, the lower part was covered in long bands from Seven’s largest implant. As Kathryn moved her hands to Seven’s back to push the clothing down there too, her hands felt the long implant covering her spine, the one that connected to the Borg alcove when Seven regenerated. 

This implant seemed even more sensitive than the ones in front and Kathryn really wanted to see it but did not want to turn Seven over just yet. She decided to take the biosuit off first and explore later. Raising herself to her knees she grabbed the material with more force now as she started to pull it away from Seven’s gorgeous hips. 

Just like there was no bra, there were no panties for Kathryn to take off. As she tore away at the biosuit, while Seven’s raised her own hips to help, inches of beautiful skin and a few smaller implants were uncovered. Seven’s legs seemed to go on for miles and miles and Kathryn’s mouth ran dry at the sight of them.

At last she came to Seven’s feet and then she had to stop. Seven wore small boots which were part of the suit as the cloth connected with them, almost making the whole outfit into a one-piece. Kathryn never really understood why the Doctor had designed Seven’s shoes with heels but she decided not to linger on that thought either. 

Instead she first took off the shoes and then the suit followed, finally they were both naked in front of each other. 

Seven let out a deep breath that she apparently had been holding. While Kathryn was struggling to get the suit and shoes off, she had been studying her face and listening to her breathing and heartbeat. She wanted to make sure that she did not miss any sign of her lover, whether it was a sign that she needed to move, as she had to raise her hips, or a sign that it was all too much to take in.

She was a bit unprepared for the curious look on Kathryn’s face and the hunger that she also read in her eyes. What struck her the most, however, was the love that eclipsed all other expressions and gestures. Every move of Kathryn’s fingers and every glance was filled with love and Seven felt very safe and warm. Swallowing back tears she tried very hard not to lose herself and instead waited to see what Kathryn was going to do next.

Kathryn almost didn’t know where to begin but found that she could not move away from Seven’s feet just yet. They were… cute, for the lack of a better word. Very graceful too.

The right foot had a starburst implant on the bridge, similar to the one next to Seven’s ear and Kathryn’s fingers lingered between the rays. As she did so, she discovered that Seven was ticklish there. Another great find that she logged for later.

As she finally moved up, not wanting to give Seven the idea that she had a foot or implant fetish, her eyes were drawn up and then she realized something.

Seven’s did not have any hair on her legs, arms or as it turned out on her pubic mound. 

She paused at that but then again decided not to dwell on the decisions the Doctor had to make when he designed Seven’s new look after restoring her human physiology. As most women shaved off all body hair it was probably a logical and practical choice. As a result, Seven’s skin was very smooth and soft and Kathryn’s hands sang as they stroked up her legs.

Kathryn looked up and almost trembled at the vulnerable look on Seven’s face. Wanting to be closer to her she quickly moved up again to lie next to her and kiss her. The kiss was gentle but deep.

“Are you alright?” Kathryn asked her, wanting to make sure as this was the first time Seven exposed herself to someone else like this.

Seven nodded, not quite sure how to answer. There were so many emotions battling inside of her but she was still very excited even though she was a bit frightened as well. 

“Can you stay close?” Seven asked not quite sure how to convey what she needed.

But Kathryn understood as she wrapped the arm that was not supporting herself around Seven’s body while swinging one of her legs up to lie between Seven’s legs. Slowly she moved closer so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other. 

Kathryn’s thigh moved in to press against Seven’s hot and wet center. Without the hair there, her moisture ran free and Kathryn moaned as she felt just how excited Seven was. Then she started to move, in a slow rhythm at first.

She kept her eyes locked with Seven’s to make sure she was doing okay and to enjoy the pleasure that was shown there. After a few moments Seven started to move as well, raising her knees a little to gain some traction which caused her own thigh to move against Kathryn, pushing her higher so that she was now straddling Seven’s hip. 

Kathryn sighed as the soft skin and smooth metal of the hip implant brushed against her still sensitive clit. Their movements started to pick up speed and Kathryn moved her hand down, pushing it between their bodies to cover Seven’s weeping center.

Gliding her fingers through the silken folds she felt Seven’s hands clutch at her shoulders. They had been caressing her back but now clung to her with need. The blue of Seven’s eyes burned like the core of a flame as they stayed locked on Kathryn’s own.

Kathryn carefully started to prod her index finger at Seven’s opening while she kept rocking her hips so that her thigh would press her hand against Seven while also pushing her own core against Seven’s hip. 

Pushing her finger deeper into Seven she was struck by how tight she was as her walls were already clamping down against the intruding finger. Seven moaned and did not make any move to stop her so Kathryn continued, pushing the finger slowly in and out at a slower pace than her hips were moving. 

Seven arched up with a surprised gasp when Kathryn curled her finger as it was pushed in as far as it could go. One of her hands, her Borg hand, left Kathryn’s shoulder as it grasped the metal railing of the headboard. The other still clutched at Kathryn’s body, wanting and needing to keep her close.

Kathryn realized that Seven would not last long and increased her pace, both with her finger as with her hips. Her own center was pressed against the implant on Seven’s hip and she loved the feeling of the irregular texture on her clit. She needed the relief as she tried to focus on bringing Seven to her peak.

She pushed her index finger in and then stayed there, striking at Seven’s front wall in a steady rhythm as she brought her thumb down on her clit.

Seven was crying out now. Sometimes she would say Kathryn’s name but for the most part she could not find the words to express the pleasure she was feeling. A desperation took hold of her as she was chasing her own release while also fearing what would happen if she let go.

“Kathryn…” She choked out one more time.

Kathryn read the play of emotions in her eyes and leaned in as far as her position allowed. “Just let go, love.” She told her. “Let it happen.”

Hearing Kathryn’s voice and giving in to the rhythm of her hand and hips, finally pushed her over the edge. Seven tried to keep her eyes open for as long as possible, watching the enraptured expression on her lover’s face but then the pleasure became too much and she closed them. 

Arching her head back into the pillow she froze, stopping her own movements in their erotic dance while being carried away by the caresses of Kathryn.

Kathryn watched in amazement. Seeing Seven come was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Hearing her cries rise in tone and then in volume was the last push for her as she came while riding Seven’s hip.

Trying to stay focused, she slowed down her fingers when Seven started to come down from her high. When she twitched away from her touch because she could not take anymore, Kathryn removed her fingers.

She quickly braced her freed hand on the other side of Seven’s body as her lover pulled her down into a fierce hug with both arms. Placing kisses on the top of Seven’s head, Kathryn waited for her to calm down while holding her tight.

After a while she rolled to her back as the position became too uncomfortable. She quickly pulled Seven along with her so her head rested on her shoulder, one arm and one leg draped across Kathryn’s body. 

Looking down at Seven’s face, Kathryn saw a peace there that she had not seen before. At last Seven opened her eyes again and immediately looked up.

“Thank you.” Seven whispered.

Kathryn smiled, not sure who should be thanking whom. “You are welcome, darling. That was incredible. How are you feeling?” 

“Warm… calm…” Seven wondered as she looked down at her own body while she slowly stretched her limbs a little. “Good.”

Sighing Kathryn further tightened her hold on Seven. Never wanting this moment to end. 

“Will you stay here with me tonight?” She asked. The question still came out a bit shy, even after everything they had just shared.

“I never want to leave this bed again.” Seven replied looking up at her with a smile but then her eyes moved higher. “I am sorry about the headboard.”

Kathryn followed her gaze and laughed with pride as she saw the hand shaped dent in the metal railing. “Don’t worry about it. I will keep it like that as a reminder.”

She bent down her head to kiss Seven once again while her hand groped around for the blanket to cover them for their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was very different (and more difficult) to write than 'Suppressive Fire'. Still I am happy that I wrote down my idea of their first time.  
> Let me know what you think and stay tuned for part three in the series!


End file.
